


...No One Can alternate ending

by Lyssa_Chaos



Series: You're Mine [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Trauma, verge of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa_Chaos/pseuds/Lyssa_Chaos
Summary: This is an alternate ending for "If I Can't Have You..." It picks up at the last few paragraphs. I went back and forth between using this ending or the original one.





	...No One Can alternate ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate ending for "If I Can't Have You..." It picks up at the last few paragraphs. I went back and forth between using this ending or the original one.

“And if I don’t have y-you.” he reaches into the inner pocket of his lab coat and pulls out a laser pistol, lifts it and presses it against his head. “Then I-I have nothing...” he closes his eyes and a single tear slides down his cheek. His hand begins to shake as his finger hovers over the trigger. A frustrated growl bellows forth from his chest as his eyes dart open and he tosses the pistol to the floor, sending it skittering and bouncing across the smooth tile. He sprints around the divider in the room before quickly returning to your side holding a glass vial containing a glowing, blue liquid. Kneeling on the floor beside you, he cradles the back of your head and with shaking hands, pours a portion of the liquid on the gaping gash across your throat. You feel a slight burn and gasp sharply as air suddenly begins to fill your lungs, the wound closing itself up. The blood accumulating within your lungs is suddenly expelled through a series of deep coughs.

“I-I’m so s-sorry.” Rick whispers as he wraps his slender arms around you and pulls you to him. “I can’t l-lose you. No one else will ever t-touch you again, I-I’ll make damn sure of that.” A wicked grin cracks across his lips as he plants a kiss on the top of your head. Your chest heaves with a deep sigh and a smile creeps across your face as you close your eyes and lean your head against his chest.

“This” you think, “This, is love.”


End file.
